A Constant Disaster
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: Exactly as the name says... A constant disaster.


**A/N – Ok, Sometimes I can be a really pain in the *** which I was to two of my favourite people. I need to write this to deal with it. This is for the amazing MusicChannySkyscraper and BeingHannah923. I'm sorry for being such a pain.**

**A Constant Disaster:**

Hi. My name is Chad Dylan Cooper and this is my story.

I am a man who is in my early adulthood. I have very little family, certainly none that I can rely on, or who will support me.

When I was 4 years old, the state took myself and siblings out of the care of my mother, and placed us into foster care. The next sixteen years would not be kind to me. This is my story, and why I am a constant disaster.

My first foster home wasn't good. I was only there for about 6 months and I'll tell you now, from almost dying in a car crash (well the car rolled into the channel and I couldn't swim) to being abused, it wasn't fun.

I was soon moved to another foster home, it was actually good. The foster parents were decent people, they genuinely cared about me, and treated me as their own.

A few years later, the state decided that wasn't good enough, I was to go back to the "neglect" of my birth mother, who quite frankly, wasn't fit to look after me.

A little while later, they saw the error of their way (partly) and moved me and my siblings to a foster home about 60 minutes away. That was fine, except the fact that I was constantly bullied at school, from being poor, to not living with my real parents, to not having friends, were the supposed reasons that I "deserved" to be bullied.

About a year and a half later that foster parent had a stroke, I was moved about 4 hours away to the coast, that was nice, I made friends with the owner of the boat shed, I hung out there a lot, except, my home and school life were horrible.

This happened to be the same people I lived with first, except they had moved, and so I was sexually and physically abused at home. At school, I was bullied similar to that which I described above.

Day in, day out, I'd be called nasty (foul) names, I'd be pushed into things, and I'd be beaten.

About 5 months after, I was moved back to my home town to yet another foster home (I'd stayed with these people for like 2 weekends just before the other foster parent had the stroke).

They were ok, I still keep in contact with them today, except because of the things previously stated (plus more that I won't say) I was a very messed up kid, at this point I was around 10 years old, and I started becoming a very bad boy. I started lying, fighting, and whatever else I felt like at the time. It had seemed the whole world was out to get me.

I had no-one to love me, I had no friends, and I was constantly in pain. Why on earth was I alive?

Fast forward to age 13, I was placed with my mother again (big mistake). I went to a boarding school. Things started to settle down, I still didn't have people caring about me, and I still didn't have real friends, I was still being bullied, but not as bad as years gone.

I managed to get so out of control that I go kicked out of this boarding school.

Whilst with my mother, I was in trouble with the police, I was put on 4 good behaviour bonds in less than 12 months. By 24 months, it was more than that.

I was very close to going to children's jail.

Anyway, so that is summary of my life until I was about 16 (ish) and you can see, I am nothing but a constant disaster.

Thanks for reading this story. My life now is a lot better, however I still have trust and emotional issues which will scar me for the rest of my life. I am still a constant disaster, except not so bad anymore.

**A/N – Ok, so that is that, this is basically a summary of my life in the person of Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. It is 100% true.**

**Please review. I wrote this story, because I am a constant disaster, although my life is actually fairly good now, bits of my past still affect the way I do things, which in turns p*sses people off.**

**Tonight I've managed to p*ss of my two favourite people in the whole world, MusicChannySkyscraper and BeingHannah923, so for that I am sorry, and yeah.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
